


hetalia twitter au

by Mistu_Shipper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Gen, LGBT, M/M, Multi, its a wildass series you gotta buckle up yall, seyliech, swissden, trust me - Freeform, we say the weirdest things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistu_Shipper/pseuds/Mistu_Shipper
Summary: just stories of our tweets being made into a story! doesn’t strictly follow canon, it’s just full of fun and fluffiness ^^
Relationships: Liechtenstein & Switzerland (Hetalia), Liechtenstein/Seychelles (Hetalia), Switzerland/Denmark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	hetalia twitter au

The weather was absolutely stunning today.

Of course, it was always stunning in Seychelles. The bright sun always shines gallantly on the sand in its most gentle hue of gold, while the cold water laps at people’s feet, tingling their toes. The soft, soothing, sea breeze would always pass them through strands of hairs, or knock off people’s hats on the occasion. Overhead, seagulls flew above the Seychellois people, making soft cooing noises to communicate with family members or ward off predators. Overall, the beaches of the islands were a memorizing sight that one could not stray away from anytime soon.

Unfortunately, Veronique was doing just that by being away from it.

The nation wasn’t _always_ at the beaches of course—that would be unrealistic, of course. No one could be at their favorite places all the time, not even the nation of Seychelles herself. She had her own issues to deal with, that would require her to travel from her usual home. But when she wasn’t visiting other nations to confirm trade agreements or start military cooperation, then she was doing tourism, which led many people (humans and countries) alike to her numerous beaches, and best places. It was rare for her to deviate from her favorite area like that.

Which is why it was hard for her now.

Waiting in Seychelles National Airport was certainly not an easy task, especially when flights from Europe always seem to take so long. She released a huff of air as she tapped her thighs impatiently, boredom filling her hand. Veronique has never been a patient sort of person, but this level of impatience for her was near a new level. Maybe it was because there was practically nothing to do here in this airport, besides planes constantly going and leaving taking off and landing in. A pattern of the same, monotonous activity again and again, as she stared at the same screen to change from “in flight” to “currently landing.”

Her boredom levels may also have to do with her excitement for the people she was waiting for.

Never had her excitement been so.. _strong_. Specifically for the tourists that were coming to stay. Sure, she had special people come and go visit her place. People like Prince William and Kate Middleton or Gabrielle Union and Dwayne Wade would come to mind, of course. But these people.. no.. beings were important to her. In a personal way. The type where you could consider them friends just how surprisingly fast one click with another. Especially when they’ve been getting along so easily, constantly talking to each other day and night through cryptic texts and strange social media posts. 

It was great for the nation.

Abruptly, an announcement dropped by, giving out information of how the next plane was boarding or opening the gate. All information unimportant to the Seychellois.

What her attention really was on the board. Telling her that her guests have arrived.

Veronique stood up from her seat, and grabbed her bags. Ignored the slight screech it made as she pushed the chair aside. Her hands went up to her forehead, covering the bright lights through the shade. Eyes scanned for any sight of a blonde girl in a pink dress or a man wearing dorky suspenders. Just any sign that would immediately let her know that it’s _them_.

Her eyes drifted off to a sparse crowd on the right. Many European citizens were there gathering amongst themselves and whispering. Each had an excited look to their face, adoration shining in their eyes. A smug sort of smile caved from the woman, as she noted their reactions. If she wasn’t trying to save battery, she would’ve texted Nafiisah about it was proof of how _she_ was the better vacation spot. The only people who weren’t really excited were two blonde siblings, gripping each other’s hands and their luggage nervously. 

Wait, blonde?

Victorique’s eyes widened in recognition. It was them! The guests she’d been waiting for! Each nation was decked in their own outfits, both a bit too warm for the environment they were going to reside in. Nonetheless, she still appreciated their attire, especially the sister. She looked absolutely stunning in her soft, lacy dress of hers, while her face was naturally toned with freckles and perfect cheekbones. She was like an angel amidst the regular mortals habitating the Earth. A beauty to admire.

“Erika!” Victorique called out, rushing out to greet her. She greets her with a tight, warm, hug. A small squeak arised from her fellow nation, as she turned the hug into a drawn-out embrace. She was so lovely to hold into her arms. How she would wish to continue to do so for longer, if not for the raised eyebrows from her brother.

She pulled back with a shy smile, hands back at her side. How she yearned to bring them to Erika, and hold it. Instead, she said, “I’m glad you two are here! It took you long enough!” 

Erika’s brother nodded. “Of course. When you had found us such cheap prices and everything, we couldn’t refuse. You even managed to let our three goats join us on this trip, which I'm surprised you’ve managed to do.” An awkward cough cake from him, as he hastily added, “Not that i doubt your skills, in any way, Seychelles.”

Another burst of laughter. “Just call me Veronique, Mr. Switzerland,” she told him. She looked down at Erika’s hand once more, before swiftly grabbing it and carefully tracing it. Pointedly refused to look the Vogel siblings in the eye as she said, “Now let’s get going on the tour!”

And throughout the trip, Erika rarely ever took her hand away from Veronique’s own.


End file.
